Kie Nesiem
“Truly this is the end, for the grace of elves has fallen. No this is a time for courage a time for battle a time for valor. My friend get up we are not beaten yet!” Elf knight of Inlawswee and later Sperit of Valor. Kie lived his life in servace to the elven peaple and after his death during the Formoran Crisis he was reseracted as Kilodif sperit of Valor Bio: Early Life: Kie was born to the noble Nissem Family of Inlawswee to lord Alvan and He was raised by their values of valor and duty from a young age. He learned swordsmanship from his famuse grandfather Duriel Nessem, the hero of Ner-Ami. at the age of ten he was sent to learn the commanders arts from Dontae Invale. He would spend meny years learning about Strategy and combat along side his mentor's Daugher Kendra. = Millatary Carer. At the age of fifteen his home was attacked by the Undead lead by the wight Dormos Merthenir. Duriel called his old freand to aid in the defiance and Dontae broght Kie with him. During the defence Duriel was wounded and in a defense of his old friend Dontae Invale was slain by the Wight. Kie attacked the wight and in single combat slew the fiend traping the demon in its own helm. The empoerer at the time Fingon Kissel heard of this deed and broght Kie into his royal gaurd were the lad became good frends with his son Alberich. At some point during his time as a member of the royal guard he and the prince fought Morin snake at eriti where Alberich made an antidote and saved Kies life. He was eventually knighted by the now emperor Alberich Kissel. Fomorian Crisis: Years later Alberrich heard of the formarains destruction of the Merfolk empire and that the creatures were now invading his territory. He called forth all of his champions including his best friend Kie Nesisem. The elven armie first forght the horde at the town of Kalmis were Kie slew Vec-Notak, the most vile of the fomorian inner circle, in single combat. And with the help of the dwarves his forces routed the fomoran armies. This was not the whole Fomorain horde and Elven dworf, human alliance forces soon marched to recalme of fortress of Retom from the formorans. During the march he rescued the Lear tribe from a fomoran ambush saving it and its leader Barden Pendil from certain destruction. At the Battle of Retom he fought meny enemies along side Alberrich, Kendra and Tyne Rôlon. But soon Funor the overlord of all fomorans apperaed and caused meny of the alicnce's forces to rout. Kie Covered his frends retreat slaying meny fomorains. Evantuly he came face to face with Funor himself and the two had an epic duel. At one point he had injured the demon lord, as orange icor bled out from his side, but as he perpaired to finish off his opponent he was struck in the back with a spear by a fomoran lord named Lorvok the cowardly. He fell dead and his corpes was carried away by the fomorans. He would not be a prize for the horde though as the Sperit Dúkorn attacked the formoran camp that night killing meny fomorains and stealing back the body of Kie, witch he broght back to the elven leaders. Kie nessem was burried outside of Ameria with all the alliance leadership attending. His sacrifice gave Albrerrich the currage to lead his forces to victory against the horde once and for all. Reseraction: Kie Nesisem was brought back from the dead as the spirit Kilodif some time around the year 2030 of the Glorious age as the Elven Empire was nearing its end. Were he would visit his old friend Albranich at Merive. rescuing from an attempt on his life at the hands of Atif Landran. He would tell him they were even an encurege him to save the elven peaple. meny hundreds of years later he would pick a new champoin the song elf Tyberius Innatarsh and come to his aid in the battle of Volos. Years later he would appear beofre him along side the demon Nertovec to test the elven battlemage. The Demon would offer him power beyond his dreams and Kie would give the elf a porpoise besides mere killing. Tyeberius sided with Kie and became the champion of Kilodif. Personality: Kie was know to be a vary loyal person especially to his friends. He would gladly sacrifice his life for any of them and he evantly did. As Kilodif he reamins loyal to the elven pepale but is more distent and wise. Power: Swordminship: Trained by his gradfather he bacem a master of the sword. Sperit Powers(Valor): As the New sperit of Valor he draws power form act of valor and heoric sacrifice. The Shield of House Nessim: His house symbol and later his sperit item Followers: His champeons inculde: His old freind Albrich Kissel Tyberius Innatersh. The SOng elves hold him in high estem and the kingdom of Kamalear tanks him for their vary existence thanks to his recue of their founder Trivia: * He was among the first chaircter Elvenkin created. * Category:Elf Category:Knight Category:Heros Category:Spirits Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Asanded Category:EmpireoftheElves Category:Keyvaile Category:Keyvailespirit Category:Elvanas Church Category:Elvanas